Archives
by Titanium Lucas
Summary: These are the archived versions of all my stories, reviews, favorites, follows and views as of Jan 23rd, 2017. If you want to read a story of mine but can't find it, it will probably be found here. Stories are archived in no particular order.
1. Clash of Metroids Chapter 1

Clash of Metroids

Views: 116

Chapter 1:

Samus and the Federation Fleet were preparing to enter the wormhole. "Leviathan Command!" Samus heard the Admiral Castor Dane say.

The huge Leviathan charged and shot a beam which broke the fabric of Space-Time. A rip in Space-Time was made resulting in a worm hole. But Samus was waery of going into the wormhole. It seemed to be malfunctioning. The wormhole was shimmering. Samus followed the G.F.S. Olympus into the wormhole. The Leviathan followed. They arrived, but they didn't arrive at a planet made of pure Phazon. They arrived at Earth. Admiral Castor Dane was confused, "Earth is the creator of the Leviathans? Ensign! Scan Earth for any traces of Phazon!"

"Sir! There are no traces of Phazon on this planet! But it seems that Earth is in it's Clan Era! The wormhole must have malfunctioned as we traveled to the wrong destination and the wrong time period!" replied Ensign.

"I want a landing party!" Admiral Dane ordered, "I want to have 15 PED Marines on that landing party!"

"Sir yes sir!" replied one of the military commanders.

"What about the Leviathan battleship?" asked Ensign

"Orbit it around the planet until we can find some way to create a portal back to the time zone that we need to go to." Admiral Dane commanded.

"Sir!" Ensign replied. He went off to go and give commands to the Leviathan Command.

Samus got a message from Aurora Unit 242. It read, "Samus, we want you to go down and help the PED Marines to investigate a good landing site for our ships. Here are the coordinates."

Samus's map screen showed a new landing site. Samus asked a question to Aurora Unit 242. "What about the Phazon Corruption in my body?"

Samus got an oral message back. It read, "It seems like the Phazon level inside of you has decreased to a mere 0.1%. This will mean that when we travel back your Phazon Level will rise to 75%. You will be able to take of the PED suit from your armor as long as you put it back on if as we travel back to our normal time zone."

"What about the Leviathan?" asked Samus curiously

"The Leviathan's Phazon levels seem to be stable." the Aurora Unit replied simply.

Samus closed the communications panel and inputted the coordinates to the new landing site for her ship. Her ship turned towards the Earth. Samus pushed the thruster that was next to her arm and her ship descended into the atmosphere. Soon Samus reached a decent landing site. There were 15 PED Marines waiting there for her. They were in a forest area.

"Hey Samus," one of the PED Marines said, "Welcome to the group. We will help you as our Phazon backpacks are still full."

"Thanks" Samus replied as she walked towards them. They turned to a sound. Samus's radar warned her of a large group of hostiles.

"Hostiles inbound!" yelled one of the PED Marines

Samus quickly turned her scan visor on to scan the hostile attack force.

 _Barbarian_

 _Recording to Log Book..._

 _The Barbarian was one of the main forces of a average Clan army. They did not care about their lives as they attacked mindlessly at any target. They can withstand tremendous amounts of force._

 _Recommended attack strategy:_

 _Plasma Beam_

 _Missile Launcher_

 _Seeker Missile_

 _Hyper Beam_

Samus thought about her Nova Beam. She knew that the Power Beam and the Plasma Beam were merged inside the Nova Beam so she wondered if it would have any effect. Samus shot at one of the Barbarians. It hit it square in the chest. He toppled backwards but it seemed to have taken no damage. Samus quickly launched a Missile at it. It took massive damage but the ice didn't seem to affect it. Samus quickly powered her Seeker Missile and shot 3 Barbarians who were coming into range of the PED marines they toppled backwards and roared in pain then they were silenced by the PED Marines' Phazon. Samus quickly launched a massive volley of Ice Missiles at the Barbarians forcing them on the retreat.

Samus turned towards the PED Marines to see if they were okay. They had one bad casualty but he was already in a makeshift medical bay. The rest were fixing their weapons and armor.

"Hi Samus..." One of the PED Marines said.

"Is the communications terminal online?" asked Samus.

"Yes," answered one of the PED Marines pointing to the far side of the room. "It's over there."

"Thanks..." Samus said as she walked over to the communications terminal.

Samus approached the screen. It wanted her to scan her hand. Samus placed her hand on the terminal opening it up under her name. The screen listed a few options on who to contact:

 _Gunship_

 _Admiral Castor Dane_

 _Commander Adam Mackovich_

 _Aurora Unit 217_

 _Aurora Unit 242_

 _Other_

 _(Enter ID verification here)_

Samus selected Admiral Castor Dane and Aurora Unit 242. Both of them came up on screen.

"Sir," Samus said, "We have safly landed on the planet but we were ambushed by a group of hostiles. One of the Marines has sustained heavy wounds."

"What sort of hostile attacked the landing party?" Admiral Dane asked.

"I am sending the scan data to Aurora Unit 242 now." Samus replied.

"Data received" Aurora Unit 242 announced.

"We will send down a few supplies so you can start up a good base before further exploring the planet. Prepare to receive some new supplies shortly Samus." Admiral Dane warned Samus so she wouldn't shoot the supply ships down.

The communication was closed and Samus turned to the PED Marines. "We will be receiving supplies shortly. Samus announced to the Marines. "Prepare to receive them."

"Will do Samus!" answered the commander of the PED squad. Then he ordered all the Marines to make sure the supply ships could land safely. Samus used her Command Visor to move her ship out of the way so there could be more space for the supply ships. Samus the entered her ship to do a data backup in case her Power Suit would malfunction. Samus then did some Suit Maintenance to repair her armor and to restore it's Missile supply. Samus then locked her ship and drifted to sleep as her ship temporarily removed the Nova Beam from her Plasma Cannon and Power Beam.

What a weird place... Samus thought, What a _strange_ place.

Reviews:

JackSharpScribe chapter 1 . Mar 14, 2015

Cool idea! I'll be waiting for more!

New Universe Returns chapter 1 . May 15, 2015

So how about a Metroid x Castle Clash crossover? Go to Google Play (I'm using Android) and type in "Castle Clash".

Or how about if you can do post-Meroid Fusion crossovers, if you can.

DemolisherDude chapter 1 . Nov 17, 2015

Hmm, I think it's cool! But isn't Metroid and CoC a little weird? Well, put together. Anyway hope you keep on makin chapters!

I like chickens chapter 1 . May 12, 2016

Could you please continue this fic? It's really good.


	2. CoC Logic Chapter 1

CoC Logic:

Clash of Clans

Favorites – 2 Follows – 4

Views: 2,797

Chapter 1:

Logic 1:

It takes a lot of elixir to upgrade any troop. _Hmmmmmmm_... Don't see any changes on my balloon lv 2. **_RIPOFF!_**

Logic 2:

It doesn't take even a second to upgrade a wall but it takes more time to build anything else!

Logic 3:

You make solid figures out of a liquid. It takes 100 elixir to make an archer. Did you freeze the elixir?

* * *

 **Comment any other pieces of logic. I will record your name under the logic point.**

 **E.G.**

 **Logic 1:**

 **It takes a lot of elixir to upgrade any troop. _Hmmmmmmm_... Don't see any changes on my balloon lv 2. _RIPOFF!_**

 **(Created by TheBarbarianKing)**

 **Reviews:**

Latios300 chapter 1 . Oct 18, 2015

You use gold to build defenses not wood

DemolisherDude chapter 1 . May 17, 2015

I think it's fine…It's just a game! lol!

JackSharpScribe chapter 1 . Jan 26, 2015

This is sorta funny, maybe you should keep going. Maybe with longer chapters...?

Also, here's a CoC plothole:

They say dark elixir is 3 times more powerful than elixir, that's why they need a cube to hold it. Actually its 100 times more powerful than normal elixir because you can buy 100,000 elixir or 10,000 dark elixir for the same amount of gems.


	3. CoC Logic Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Logic 4:

They say dark elixir is 3 times more powerful than elixir, that's why they need a cube to hold it. Actually its 100 times more powerful than normal elixir because you can buy 1,000,000 elixir or 10,000 dark elixir for the same amount of gems.

(Created by Bouncyball2002)

Logic 5:

Builders upgrade a glass case (Elixir storage) by hitting it with a hammer.

(Created by Bouncyball2002)

Logic 5.5:

Dark elixir storages also use this logic.

Logic 6:

A builders hut needs gems to build when it isn't even made of gems.

(Created by Guest)

Logic 7:

Why make a Dark Elixir storage a square shape when the egg shape is the strongest shape currently known to man? The Elixir Storage is more powerful!

Logic 8:

Goblins can hold liquids in their bags without it dripping.

Logic 9:

Troops hide in the Town hall when it is being attacked! Our Town Hall is being destroyed! Better hide in the Town Hall!

(Found on this website different-solutions/clash-clans-logic/87537)

Logic 10:

The troops in your Army Camps wont care if your base is being attacked. They will just stand there in their Army Camps...

(Found on this website different-solutions/clash-clans-logic/87537)

Logic 11:

It takes 3 hours to put a carrot in the Army Camps...

(Found on this website different-solutions/clash-clans-logic/87537)

Logic 12:

Troops in the Army Camps can live forever without touching the food on the camp fire...

(Found on this website different-solutions/clash-clans-logic/87537)

Logic 13:

The lv 10 Gold Storage has the latest protection technology! Spikes, Locks and a _Ladder._

(Found on this website different-solutions/clash-clans-logic/87537)

Logic 14:

3 days to put in another firework in the Air Defense. The builder does this by hammering the wood.

(Found on this website different-solutions/clash-clans-logic/87537)

* * *

 **Comment any other pieces of logic. I will record your name under the logic point.**

 **E.G.**

 **Logic 1:**

 **It takes a lot of elixir to upgrade any troop. _Hmmmmmmm_... Don't see any changes on my balloon lv 2. _RIPOFF!_**

 **(Created by TheBarbarianKing)**

 **If I created it then the name wont be shown.**

Reviews:

GlitchMaster chapter 2 . Apr 19, 2015

For the dark elixer one it could be 3x as powerful but worth 100x more than elixer...

TheEzyGuy00 chapter 2 . Feb 14, 2015

Here's mine:

-Villagers and Builders walks normal when the village isn't attacked, but they walk as fast as goblins when the village is attacked

-In normal mode the village is located in the middle of a forest clearing, while in Clan War the village is located in the middle of volcano.

-One does not simply, took 2 days to add another archer in the archer tower lvl 7. While an archer is made in 25 secs.

-Goblins attacks with their bare hands and dealt more damage than Barbarians with their swords.

-Lava Hound is made of lava, but why did they dealt a very small amount of damage when they are spitting lava into the air defense?

-Valkyrie and Healer wear no armor, but somehow they had larger hitpoints than Giants.

-Balloons are promoted Wall Breakers? Wait, shouldn't Wall Breakers died when they blew themselves up?

-P.E.K.K.A. is the toughest women in the realm.

-Hidden Tesla's electricity came from a storm cloud. But the rain never came into the village itself.

zzzSleepyCreeper chapter 2 . Feb 11, 2015

Minions poop out parts of themselves. Minion Dark Elixir Dark Elixir Poop Bullets

Guest chapter 2 . Jan 29, 2015

How do you make a golem out of DARK elixir, when it's body is rock?


	4. CoC Logic Chapter 3

Chapter 3

16\. Villagers and Builders walks normal when the village isn't attacked, but they walk as fast as goblins when the village is attacked  
17\. In normal mode the village is located in the middle of a forest clearing, while in Clan War the village is located in the middle of volcano.  
18\. One does not simply, took 2 days to add another archer in the archer tower lvl 7. While an archer is made in 25 secs.  
19\. Goblins attacks with their bare hands and dealt more damage than Barbarians with their swords.  
20\. Lava Hound is made of lava, but why did they dealt a very small amount of damage when they are spitting lava into the air defense?  
21\. Valkyrie and Healer wear no armor, but somehow they had larger hitpoints than Giants.  
22\. Balloons are promoted Wall Breakers? Wait, shouldn't Wall Breakers died when they blew themselves up?  
23\. P.E.K.K.A. is the toughest women in the realm.  
24\. Hidden Tesla's electricity came from a storm cloud. But the rain never came into the village itself.

Made by TheEzyGuy00

25\. Minions poop out parts of themselves. Minion Dark Elixir Dark Elixir Poop Bullets

Made by zzzSleepyCreeper

26\. How do you make a golem out of DARK elixir, when it's body is rock?

Made by Guest

* * *

 **This is the end of CoC logic unfortunately. It is now classified as complete. Only if I have 10 more logic points in the reviews will I post a new chapter. Sorry guys :(**

 **Signing off,**

 **TheBarbarianKing**

Reviews:

Xxwds-teh chapter 3 . May 12, 2015

Sorry to be a critic but if you look very closely at the top of the level 6 and 7 archer tower, in archer tower 7 they have a small addition to the top

Krulla Chief chapter 3 . Feb 26, 2015

Heres some:

PEKKA's are apparently the strongest unit, when Dragons are statistically better.

The more you upgrade your resource storage, the more ornate they get. So you protect your gold with golden spike? Makes sense to me

Wizard towers can shoot lightning right off the bat while you need to train wizards to lv 3 first

if you put a Dark Elixer Drill behind a gold Mine, shouldn't that flood the mine?

Lv 4 walls are Iron, while lv 5 walls are ornate gold. Because we all know gold is stronger than iron

Air Bombs. Shouldn't the enemy see the balloons and avoid them?

The difference between town hall lv 8 and TH lv 9 is that 9 is black and a story higher.

Likewise, the difference between TH lv 9 and TH lv 10 is that 10 is red with lava coming out of it. So where do the people go, because lava is surprisingly hot.

Are the villagers in Coc the native people in Boom Beach? Signs point ot yes, but that still makes no sense.

And that's about all I got for CoC(k) logic, so keep up the good work.


	5. CoC Logic Chapter 4

Chapter 4: (Note, I never continued past this point, although I said I would in the author's note)

27\. PEKKA's are apparently the strongest unit, when Dragons are statistically better.  
28\. The more you upgrade your resource storage, the more ornate they get. So you protect your gold with golden spike? Makes sense to me  
29\. Wizard towers can shoot lightning right off the bat while you need to train wizards to lv 3 first  
30\. if you put a Dark Elixer Drill behind a gold Mine, shouldn't that flood the mine?  
31\. Lv 4 walls are Iron, while lv 5 walls are ornate gold. Because we all know gold is stronger than iron  
32\. Air Bombs. Shouldn't the enemy see the balloons and avoid them?  
33\. The difference between town hall lv 8 and TH lv 9 is that 9 is black and a story higher.  
34\. Likewise, the difference between TH lv 9 and TH lv 10 is that 10 is red with lava coming out of it. So where do the people go, because lava is surprisingly hot.  
35\. Are the villagers in Coc the native people in Boom Beach? Signs point ot yes, but that still makes no sense.

By Krulla Chief

36\. Flying women in dresses can put bones back together, seal wounds and reconnect nerves by throwing light at the afflicted.  
37\. Dragons can have their eyes on fire without dying.  
38\. Level one wizards shoot fireballs but level one wizards on a tower shoot lightning bolts.  
39\. Giants can survive having a flaming ball fall on them at high(ish) speed.  
40\. Level six walls are made of diamond but diamond can be broken with a swift horizontal or vertical strike which means that level six and seven walls are weaker 41. than level one walls.  
42\. Giants can be thrown out of the map by standing on a plate with a small spring underneath.  
43\. A man can create more people by making a purple ring around around himself.  
44\. Archers don't carry any arrows but never run out of them.  
45\. When something is breathed on by a dragon, it doesn't catch fire. (I'm looking at you, Town Hall one to eight.)  
46\. Every giant, archer, barbarian, etc. looks the same.

By Bobdogblue

* * *

 **If we get 10 more logic points the list will continue!**

Reviews:

astrocaro2b chapter 4 . May 14, 2016

1) Hogs swing hammers and it breaks stuff, but builders swing similar hammers, and somehow it doesn't break glass?

2) What do villagers eat?

3) How do troops not bleed?

4) So, hitting the mushroom with a hammer for 10 seconds TOTALLY kills it.

5) Does the cc have cameras everywhere to determine what troop has been deployed? If so, how do I not know about that?!

6) Hitting something with a hammer for a few days, nothing happens, until suddenly, that thing you were hitting with a HAMMER gets a fresh coat of paint.

Fallpur chapter 4 . Apr 6, 2016

1\. Skeletons... just skeletons

2\. How can witches summon skeletons without graves?

3\. I rearm my skeleton trap by paying 6,000 gold for two skeletons. RIPOFF!

4\. How do hidden teslas fire electricity when they have no where to store it. Plus where do they get it from?

5\. There is no rain in clash of clans and yet plants and trees still grow.

6\. Trees can grow in a single day.

7\. it takes 12 hours to put a green banner on an archer tower

8\. where does the chief store trophies? IN the town hall? if so a person in titan league couldn't fit 5,000 trophies in his/her townhall and if the village gets attacked they still have room iniside the townhall

9\. Villagers don't need food nor water to survive and surprisingly each villager survives every battle even though the village was 100% destroyed.

10\. in constructing every building besides walls, a builder needs to help keep things intact by placing wood around it and it happens instantly. why doesn't the builder use that wood to upgrade a cannon from lv. 1 - 2.

11\. a builder can clear buildings without reaching there on time.

report review for abuseGuest chapter 4 . Feb 28, 2016

Freeze spells freeze flying troops but they dont fall and stay in mid–air.

report review for abuseMy name is too l chapter 4 . Jan 3, 2016

Life is created by purple jizz. Seems legit.

Each troop looks identical. That kind of strikes me as odd.

The skeletons would rather stand at a wall with it's bomb than lob it's bomb and run away.

That being said, a skeleton's bomb has a fuse, but only blows up exactly when the skeleton reaches the wall.

You can only have a limited amount of each structure. But, if you make your town hall bigger, you get more. Just... WHY?!

pls join me chapter 4 . Dec 24, 2015

i is in a klan caled cocsuckerz46546

When clan castle troops transfer, they make it to the other person's base through a forest in a millisecond.

JJ chapter 4 . Dec 12, 2015

All troops are born as fully grown adults in tiny little they were born to be in the army,literally.

Guest chapter 4 . Aug 4, 2015

Destroying a bush,tree,box of diamonds,log using a hammer

ChocolateBunny chapter 4 . Jul 11, 2015

The barbarian king spawns barbarians during a fight. Why doesn't he just spawn a bunch before?

TheEzyGuy00 chapter 4 . Jun 14, 2015

Here's some:

Dragons can be killed by fireworks! So that means, in case if we got a dragon inasion, get those fireworks at ready men!

Apparently, Witch has no legs, literally

Barbarians logic: Oh hey look, wall breakers has cleared a path for us! Well...gotta continue attacking the wall then!

Giants smashes Cannons and other defenses with fists, but deal so little damage, even if the Cannons have similar size to their fists.

Pekka's have their size increased when upgraded, but welp, good thing she doesn't need an extra space for that!

How on earth do you change elixir to X-Bow bolts and Dark Elixir to lava?

Since Pekka's armor are so heavy, that the spring trap didn't work on her, so she legitimately heavier than Giants.

Is Pekka a knight? A samurai? A robot? No one knows! But...you can literally see that she's the fusion of those three..

That's all I have for now!

report review for abuseGuest chapter 4 . Jun 1, 2015

it takes 1 000 000 gold to put spikes on a wall. If I had that much money I could buy a small city.

report review for abuseGuest chapter 4 . Jun 1, 2015

Some troops tret anything. You're getting shot by archers...better destroy that barracks.

report review for abuseGuest chapter 4 . Jun 1, 2015

it takes 2 weeks to pour lava on a town hall

report review for abuseGuest chapter 4 . Jun 1, 2015

elixir storages one of the strongest structures in the game, but they're made of glass

DemolisherDude chapter 4 . May 29, 2015

I have a CoC logic! I have read all of this, but most of you have taken all the points. There is one thing that I didn't see, how did all of this start!? (I woke up in this small base and now I have to take care of it)... Most games have a reason to start, but not CoC! I still like clash of clans. :)

EveryWriterNeedsInspiration chapter 4 . May 3, 2015

You already said some of these points and also level 6-7 walls are crystal, not diamond. Here's my logic points: The villagers hide in the town hall when the town hall is being destroyed. The barb king can't kill minions even when he's as tall as they are high. Why don't all the troops drink dark elixir so they can all become barb kings/archer queens/goblin kings/giant princes, etc.

JackSharpScribe chapter 4 . May 3, 2015

Aren't some of these points already the said?

I have one:

We already know that villagers and troops don't eat, according to the fact that the food in the army camps never has any signs of being eaten. So do they not drink as well? They have an infinite source of water (the lake or sea or river to the bottom left of the screen) but they never drink. Are villagers undead? Zombies?


	6. Metroid: Apocalypse Chapter 1

Metroid Apocalypse:

Metroid

Favorites-3 Follows-1

Views-1,593

Chapter 1:

The G.F.S. Cancer exited Warp Drive. The warship had arrived at the planet SY-876. SY-876 was a mining colony. The G.F.S. Cancer had come here because of a distress signal. This distress signal was rated A. The third to highest distress signal. This signal came form the capital city Imeia. It was home to 3 million residents.

"Enter the atmosphere." said General Ahmughust.

"Entering atmosphere," stated Aurora Unit 895, "Raising Atmosphere Shields."

"Hover at 1 kilometer above the surface of SY-876." said General Ahmughust to the Aurora Unit.

"Hovering pads warming up." replied A.U. 895.

"Squadron 2, 3 and 7 prepare for entry into SY-876." the General spoke into the comn system.

"On our way Sir!" replied the squadron leaders.

The ships exited the hanger. The ships flew down to Imeia. Imeia seemed unharmed. 2 drop ships were launched. Each drop ship contained 20 Federation small class gunners, 10 Federation large class gunners and 5 Federation Demolishers. The drop ships landed and the Federation trooped scouted the seemingly thriving city. It looked like nothing happened.

"General Ahmughust." contacted one of the Federation Demolishers.

"What is it?" replied the General

"Nothing appears to be wrong." replied the Demolisher.

"Find the City Hall. That is where the distress signal emitter is positioned." ordered the General.

"Sir yes Sir!" said the Demolisher as he closed the channel.

The troops jogged towards the City Hall. As they entered they were greeted by the President of SY-876.

"Welcome to SY-876," he welcomed, "Let me give you a room."

The troops were led towards a room. The heavy gunners didn't want to but the other Federation troops insisted, "Com'n. Just for an hour."

The heavy gunners reluctantly accepted the offer. They were led to rooms that were quite luxurious. An hour later they were invited to a meal with the President. They were handed a strange purplish dish.

"This is our delicacy," the President explained, "It is called Nohm Nahm."

The troopers ate the food and fainted.

Reviews:

Fallpur chapter 1 . Feb 5, 2015

?


	7. Metroid: Apocalypse Chapter 2

Samus's ship was being contacted by the Federation, "Bounty Hunter Samus Aran, We want you to investigate the disappearance of the troopers deployed on SY-876 in response to a distress signal level A."

"What now?" complained Samus. She had just destroyed Phaaze one Earth week ago. Now she had another mission? Did they think she was some kind of machine?

She set the auto pilot to SY-876 and entered warp drive. She did a systems check on her suit to make sure it was ready. Then she stocked her missile capacity to the maximum of 250 missiles. She emptied her logbook onto the ship's computer databank to store it there. Then she emptied the scan data into the ship data bank as well. She had more than 1,000 different entries of different creatures and people. Then she checked the ETA and saw she still had 25 minutes till she arrived. During those 25 minutes she read through the mission documents. The G.F.S. Cancer had gone to the planet SY-876 and had reported 70 missing. cruiser had then left the system due to the Galactic Federation having high amounts of unease about the situation.

Samus's ship exited warp drive. SY-876 loomed in front of her windshield. She stared in awe of it's red landscape and its huge ocean of fresh water. She programmed her ship to land approximately 2 kilometers away from Imeia. She commanded the computer to assemble her armor. She put her armor on as the ship landed. She stepped outside. She checked that her beams were still functional. She had re-acquired some of her old beams such as the Ice Beam and Wave Beam. She also had her Nova Beam and Plasma Beam equipped. She also had her Grapple Voltage, Morph Ball and Space Jump abilities. Also she had the Charge Beam. Her suit had the Varia Upgrade and the Hazard Shield.

She opened the hatch and walked outside. She saw a huge jungle that was thriving with wildlife. She scanned one of the more common creatures.

 _Ithyopis_

 _The Ithyopis is a fish and crocodile hybrid. Its jaws have a squeeze force of 90 kilograms per square centimeter. This is very handy when catching prey. Very aggressive when threatened or cornered._

 _Threat Level:_

 _Mildly Dangerous_

Samus scanned another creature.

 _Qq_

 _The Qq is a predator that uses its mind to catch prey. The Qq can manipulate the opponent's vision to make it bump into things. When a Qq feeds it sucks the life force like a Metroid. {See Metroid here} This version of Qq is an Alpha. Omega Qq's are not something anyone would want to bump into._

Threat Level:

Neutral

Samus knew that nothing would happen if she clicked the Metroid link but she was mildly worried about the mention of an Omega Qq. She walked on through the lush blue jungle until she finally found the city. She scanned the city.

 _Imeia:_

 _Imeia is the capital city of SY-876. Locally SY-876 is known as Pioyra. Imeia is currently home to approximately 3,500,000 residents. The city was founded 30 years ago and was the first settlement of SY-876. 70 Federation power armor signatures detected. 40 Light Gunners, 20 Heavy Gunners and 10 Demolishers. Life signatures active._

Wait. Samus was confused. The 70 missing troopers were just here. In the city!? Why would they chose to leave the Federation so suddenly. Why not retire? You gat 100,000 credits as a retirement fund. Those armors are worth less than that!

Samus stood on high alert. She readied her Plasma Beam and walked cautiously towards the city. As she entered the city she was greeted by two of the Demolishers.

"Why did you break contact with the Federation?" growled Samus

"Why shouldn't we have?" replied one of the Demolishers in a monotonous tone.

"Because the Federation is on high alert." snapped Samus

"Oh no! The Federation is worrying about us!" the other Demolisher said with a monotonous tone as well. Something was suspicious here.

"Ha ha ha" said the first Demolisher with the same monotonous tone.

Samus was getting tired of this. She switched to the Ice Beam and pointed it to Demolisher 1. The suddenly a extremely high pitched sound went of. Samus could barely hear it. During this moment of confusion the Demolishers launched a missile each from their RPG-3071. Samus was blown back into a wall. This is Grandrayda all over again Samus thought as she readied a Ice Missile. She fired it at the Demolishers encasing them in a block of ice. Then the high pitched scream came again. Samus's radar got spammed with red dots. She looked over to her right and saw the other missing Federation troops.

Samus swore and ran back into the forest. After a few minutes she was able to out run the Federation troops. This is not good. Not good at all.


	8. Metroid: Apocalypse Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Samus checked her radar to see if any of the Federation was following her. She didn't see them on her radar. Then she got a emergency message. She opened the message.

 _Warning! Your ship is under attack. It is recommended that you evacuate your ship immediately!_

Samus quickly typed a few commands into her arm cannon. She commanded her ship to orbit SY-876 and wait for further commands. She saw her ship rise into the sky. She also saw laser bursts chasing her ship. She knew she had to get away before the Federation Troops found her. She ran for another 10 minutes before she accidently stepped on a Ityopis. It howled in pain. Samus's radar had 10 new blips on it. She turned around to see 9 other Ityopis crawl out of the bushes. She quickly shot a missile at the first Ityopis. The Ityopis shrugged it off and then charged at her. She jumped into the air and then landed on top of the Ityopis. Then she instinctively wrenched open the mouth and shot a charged Plasma Beam shot into it's mouth. It killed the Ityopis. Then she realized that these creatures had the same weakness as Ridley. She charged another Plasma Beam shot and then shot it into the jaws of another Ityopis. She then tackled another Ityopis and shot a missile in it's mouth killing it as well. She had the whole situation cleared up in a few seconds.

As she was walking she saw a huge wall. It looked like a temple wall. The wall looked to be made of a marble like rock and had cracks and vines everywhere. She saw a energy door imbedded in the wall. She shot a uncharged Plasma Beam shot which opened the door. She walked in cautiously. She saw a computer terminal. She scanned it for viruses.

 _1 virus detected._

 _Clearing virus..._

 _Virus Cleared._

 _Scanning for Hidden Viruses..._

 _No Hidden Viruses detected._

She commanded the scanner to check for a bug that could remove her upgrades.

 _No bugs detected._

She then opened the computer's files. They were protected by a passcode. She used her Scan Visor to hack past it and then she used her Scan Visor to unencrypt the files. She realized that the files were lore entries. She copied them into her suit and then she sent them to her ship so she could read them in more detail then. She also found a map download of the temple. She downloaded the map onto her suit. She realized that the temple was mostly subterranean.

She entered the next room. Then strangely the walls were moving and were wavy. The pillars were moving and her vision was getting very blurry.

 _Alert! Alert! Alert!_

 _Combat Visor is becoming damaged!_

 _Deactivating Combat Visor._

 _Activating X-Ray Visor to repair Combat Visor._

 _Source of damage:_

 _Scanning..._

 _Beta Qq_

 _{See scan data here}_

Samus read the entry to the Beta Qq.

 _Beta Qq:_

 _The Beta Qq is the more advanced version of the Alpha Qq. Beta Qq can disrupt the regular spectrum of light causing most visors to fail. Beta Qq have limited control over it's prey like the Alpha Qq._

 _Recommended visor: Thermal Visor, Scan Visor, Command Visor or X-Ray Visor.]_

 _Threat Level:_

 _Dangerous_

Samus saw the Beta Qq floating over to the left side of the room. She shot a uncharged Plasma Beam shot from her arm cannon. It passed through the Qq. Then Samus's armor shielding decreased by 20 energy points. She swore. She switched to her Scan Visor and rescanned the Beta Qq.

 _Beta Qq:_

 _The Beta Qq is the more advanced version of the Alpha Qq. Beta Qq can disrupt the regular spectrum of light causing most visors to fail. Beta Qq have limited control over it's prey like the Alpha Qq.\_

 _Recommended visor: Thermal Visor, Scan Visor, Command Visor or X-Ray Visor.]_

 _Threat Level:_

 _Dangerous_

 _New entry:_

 _This creature seems to be made of ectocells. Ectocells are the evolved version of Ectoplasms._

 _Recommended Beam:_

 _Wave Beam_

Samus quickly switched to her Wave Beam. She charged it to maximum capacity and then unleashed it at the Beta Qq. The ectocells of the Qq were electrocuted and then were vaporized. Samus saw the Qq explode as it's ectocells destroyed itself. Then she saw the body of a humanoid Qq.

 _"Thank You"_ said the humanoid Qq as it disappeared. Then a notification came up on her visor.

 _Combat Visor repaired._

 _Engaging Combat Visor..._

 _Combat Visor engaged._

The Combat Visor filled Samus's vision. She opened the next door but then quickly switched into her X-Ray visor to protect her Combat Visor. Then she saw another computer terminal. Though this one was protected by 2 Alpha Qqs and 1 Beta Qq. They immediately attacked her suits shields. She lost a whole energy tank in a matter of seconds! She fired a charged Wave Beam shot at the Beta Qq. Unfortunately it missed. The Qqs used a combined psychic power to lift up a boulder and throw it at Samus. She dodged in the nick of time and then shot two uncharged Wave Beam shots at the Alpha Qqs making them explode. Then two humanoid Qqs appeared in their place. Samus saw that they tackled the Beta Qq destroying it too! They all started fading. As they faded they also thanked Samus. Samus was so amazed at this spectacle that she forgot to scan the humanoid Qqs.

She scanned the computer for viruses.

 _Scanning for viruses..._

 _No viruses detected._

 _Scanning for Hidden Viruses..._

 _No Hidden Viruses detected._

 _Scanning for bugs..._

 _No bugs found._

Samus then approached the terminal and hacked past the passcodes and unencrypted the files on the computer data base. More lore she thought. She sent all but one lore entry. This was a large lore entry about 1 TB in size. A normal lore would only take up around 64 GB. She read the lore. Intresting she thought. _Very interesting..._

Jee Zed of Mars chapter 3 . Feb 12, 2015

Don't listen to "Guest" because he's still living in the stone-age of Metroid, when everyone thought a fps Metroid would suck. It's so annoying everybody thinks that games like COD and Halo are the only fps games that are allowed to be fps's. Also I have a question. (more of a statement actually) How does a text file (Lore file) in Metroid run up to 64 gb and even a 1 tb of data usage? I bet this whole story you probably wrote on wordpad in a rich text document wasn't even 10 kilobytes. So how the heck did computer technology downgrade exponentially within 100 years max!? Pretty cool story, why you make Samus so mean to troopers though? And how did she get back all her suit equipment from Prime 3 after she left her PED suit because it was useless without phazon, since most of her stuff like nova beam and x ray visors (both pirate tech mind you) were fused with her PED suit? I'm sorry but I need a better explanation! I mean, what's going on with suit's and items? We don't know what's goin on... TOO MANY UNANSWERABLE QUESTIONS! (Don't elaborate on my questions as they are unimportant) ;)


	9. Metroid: Apocalypse Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 **BAM! New chapter! Enjoy! Dark Samus does not have Phazon as Phaaze blew up if you are wondering why Samus isn't corrupted with Phazon.**

* * *

Samus woke up with a splitting headache. She groaned. She tried to remember what had happened before she collapsed. She remembered Dark Samus and her capture from the temple. Samus looked down at her armor. It was in quite a few pieces. Her shoulder pads were half broken and her helmet's visor was cracked. Her arm cannon was dented and it seemed as if her left wrist was badly sprained. She commanded the ship to heal her wounds and to fix her armor. After a solid day Samus was fully healed and ready for battle. She checked the status of her armors. Her Zero Suit was mended but her Power Suit and it's Varia upgrade were still heavily battered. Samus swore. She needed her armor if she wanted to destroy Dark Samus. She consulted the options. She could wait a few days for the armor to be repaired or she could go back down to SY-876 and acquire some kind of new armor. The downsides were that Samus could kill herself going down in only her Zero Suit but Dark Samus could launch ships to attack other planets and enslave more people while she was waiting for her armor to repair.

Samus's ship landed back on SY-876. She had decided to find a new suit. Most preferably Chozo. She had landed near the temple. She had got a special unlocker tool installed into her pistol so she could open energy doors. She jumped out of her ship and it then flew back into orbit. She quickly did a recon of the area. There was one Alpha Qq about 30 meters away minding it's own business. She snuck towards the temple door. It looked as if there was nothing there. She opened the door and peered in. There were no Qqs around. She walked in further. Then she saw one of the humanoid Qqs. They created eye contact for a few seconds. Then suddenly the Qq beckoned her to follow hit. She followed it towards a wall. The humanoid Qq went to a wall and suddenly a access panel opened form the wall. The Qq typed a command code into the access panel even though it was made of ectomatter. The wall slid open and the humanoid Qq looked at Samus. It bowed and faded into nothing. Samus warily walked into the room. She saw no Qqs around. She reckoned this was due to the access panel. She saw in the middle of the room was a suit upgrade. She walked into the suit upgrade and a purple light glowed around her. The light particles then flew into her and then Samus got a message on her HUD.

 _Q-Suit Acquired_

 _Receiving data for the Power Beam, Missile Launcher, Combat Visor and Scan Visor._

 _Power Beam, Missile Launcher, Combat Visor and Scan visor acquired._

 _The Q-Suit can allow you to change into ectoplasms for up to 2 seconds._

 _Morph Ball technologies are not compatible with this suit._

 _Finding a substitute for Morph Ball is the main priority._

 _Morph Ball technology signatures found at these coordinates._

Samus's map screen showed a small room some way away. She closed her map screen and looked around. She found the door and walked through. She was immediately ambushed by an Alpha Qq. She jumped out of the way and fired a Charged Power Beam shot at it. It recoiled in pain but then immediately started malfunctioning her visor. The Alpha Qq was not as good as the Beta Qq so it only made the visor go a bit static instead of fully damaging it. Samus quickly fired another Charged Power Beam shot at the Qq. It was close to being defeated. It howled in pain. It quickly floated to a door and flew through it. Samus ran after it. She blasted open the door and was then immediately ambushed by another Alpha Qq. The injured Alpha Qq turned around and also commenced it's attack on Samus. Samus shot a missile towards the injured Qq hitting it. It turned into a humanoid Qq and the humanoid Qq faded into thin air. Samus then focused on the final Alpha Qq. It looked mildly worried but determined. Samus quickly finished it off with 2 Charged Power Beam shots and a missile. The Qq as normal turned into a humanoid Qq and then disappeared into thin air.

Samus walked on. She came to the room she was captured in before. She quickly walked past the room and walked through the next door. She was immediately blocked by rubble. She scanned it with her Scan Visor.

 _Rubble seems to be blocking the path. Structural integrity shows it can't be blown apart with missiles. It is recommended to use your suit's ability to turn into ectoplasms to get past this rubble._

Samus focused on her suit. She pushed on her suit and a flash of light surrounded her. She jumped through the rubble as if it wasn't there. Samus took a quick look at herself and saw that she was translucent. Then her form solidified and she was back to normal. She blasted the next door and entered the room. There was a humanoid Qq who looked like it was waiting for her. It beckoned to a wall and then disappeared. Samus knew that the Morph Ball was behind the wall. She flet the walls for an access panel. There was no access panel. She scanned the wall.

 _Q-Class Blast Doors_

 _Anti-Ecto blast doors prevent ectoplasms and ectocells from passing through. The door seems to be controlled by an access panel. The access panel is not locate in this room._

"Dang it!" Samus exclaimed. She thought she could get the Morph Ball upgrade quite quickly. But as normal she would have to find the access panel which would be almost undoubtedly guarded. Hopefully not _too_ well guarded...

Reviews:

velociraptor01 chapter 4 . Feb 12, 2015

Don't listen to the guys below me, they'll start a flame war real quick. This storys not great. But it has serious potential. Use that potential and make it into a great story.

Guest chapter 4 . Feb 12, 2015

I never said halo or cod were the fps. I never even referenced that kind of thing. I just don't like contuty twisted to near another one. I leave a review and never come, it helps to have criticism you know.

Guest chapter 4 . Feb 12, 2015

I never said that halo and cod were the only fps. Don't go into rage over something you don't fully understand boy.

Guest chapter 4 . Feb 11, 2015

This is not supposed to be halo...

silversliced-rain chapter 4 . Feb 11, 2015

This is interesting head canon. I am following this story.


	10. Metroid: Apocalypse Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Samus blasted open one of the two doors of the room she was in that she hadn't explored. As she walked in she was ambushed by a Beta Qq. Samus quickly responded by firing a Charged Power Beam shot. The Beta Qq saw this and dodged out of the way. It responded by using it's telepathy to malfunction her Combat Visor. Samus swore. She quickly switched to the Scan Visor as it was the only visor left in her arsenal. Samus fired a Charged Power Beam shot at it's eye. It winced in pain. Samus then quickly fired 3 uncharged Power Beam shots at it. It was knocked back against the wall. It quickly fled by turning into ectoplasms and flying through the wall.

"Oh no you don't!" Samus yelled after it.

Samus concentrated and focused on using her suit's ability to turn herself into ectoplasms. A bright light surrounded her and then she jumped through the wall the Beta Qq had also gone through. Samus arrived in a new room. She gulped. There were 2 Beta Qqs including the hurt one and a different type of Qq that she had never seen. Samus quickly scanned it.

 _Gamma Qq_

 _The Gamma Qq is the more powerful version of the Beta Qq. It can disrupt most visor types. The Gamma Qq can also slightly control minds. The Gamma Qq has limited control of live bodies but can mostly control dead ones._

 _Recommended Visor:_

 _Echo Visor_

 _X-Ray Visor_

 _Thermal Visor_

 _Threat Level:_

 _Dangerous_

Samus swore. She didn't have any of those visors on her currently. The Echo Visor was still on her ship and the X-Ray and Thermal Visor were still on her damaged Power Suit. Samus got a warning on her HUD.

 _Warning!_

 _Scan Visor malfunctioning!_

 _Combat Visor malfunctioning!_

 _No undamaged Visors to switch to!_

 _Disabling Visors till the malfunction is cleared._

Samus growled. Her visor broke into 3 pieces and then slid into her Q-Suit. Samus was now exposed in her facial area. Samus quickly kicked the Gamma Qq. Samus half-expected her leg to pass through the Gamma Qq. But it struck home as the Qq was blasted into the wall. Samus then started charging a Power Beam shot. Suddenly one of the walls broke open. Samus was knocked back into a wall. The Federation troops that were under control of Dark Samus were here! The Gamma Qq and the Beta Qqs took their attention off Samus and redirected it to the Federation troops. The Gamma Qq quickly disabled their visors without much effort. The Federation troops quickly threw insults at the Qqs. The injured Beta Qq latched onto the closest Federation trooper's face and started taking the life force of the trooper. The trooper was killed in a few seconds. The other Federation troopers recoiled at the sight but were then pushed forward by Dark Samus's mind control. The dead trooper suddenly stood up. Samus realized that the Gamma Qq was controlling the dead trooper. The dead trooper launched itself at his old comrades. The Federation troops quickly retreated. Then the Qqs turned to Samus. Then the 2 Beta Qqs were blasted to pieces. Samus turned to the attacker. She saw 2 of the humanoid Qqs in a similar suit to hers. They then quickly blasted apart the Gamma Qq. The killed Beta and Gamma Qqs turned to humanoid Qqs and then looked at Samus. They nodded to a wall and a access panel flipped out. They then followed the Qqs that killed the Qqs and they all disappeared. Samus stood up. She walked over to the access panel when she heard:

 _Combat Visor and Scan Visor repaired._

 _Initiating Combat Visor._

The visor closed over Samus's face and then then she switched to the Scan Visor. She used it to scan the access panel.

 _Access Panel 002_

 _This access panel connects to Q-Class Blast Doors 002. The access panel requires a code to get in._

 _Estimated password:_

 _124297263_

Samus typed in the recommended passcode.

The screen lit up and then on the screen it said, "Q-Class Blast Doors opened. Access granted."

Samus arrived at the previously covered area due to the blast doors. Samus then _finally_ opened the door with a blast from her arm cannon. Samus walked into the room. She then walked into the light in the middle of the room. A bright light swirled around her. Samus's suit jumped and then curled up into a vaguely ball shaped form. It looked similar to a Beta Qq but was longer, shorter and wider. Samus's normal Morph Ball would roll around but her new one levitates a fraction of a centimeter from the ground. Samus uncurled and a new message appeared on her HUD.

 _Q-Ball acquired._

 _Now you can fit into tighter spaces than before._

Samus left the room to see a mushy glob on the floor. It moved to the door she hadn't been through yet and then it crawled up onto the door. It suddenly hardened and blocked access to the door. Samus scanned it with her Scan Visor.

 _Liquid Qq_

 _The Liquid Qq is normally in a liquid state. When it finds a target it will harden and become near the strength of Geoanium. There is currently no Human, Chozo or Space Pirate technology is capable of breaking a solidified Liquid Qq. Ecto matter can not pass through this substance. Qq databases show they have developed a way to break past these barriers._

 _Similar relatives:_

 _{Ingworm}_

 _Extinct_

 _{Liquid Phazon}_

 _Extinct_

"Dang it," Samus swore to herself, "Now I need to find even more tech before I can advance!"

Now Samus would have to find a new weapon to pass the barrier.


	11. Metroid: Apocalypse Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Samus knocked her head against the wall. Even more things to get? In most missions she would have been a lot further into whatever base, landscape or planet she trekking through. Samus decided to leave to her ship and find out a plan from there. She then wanted to die. She had forgotten her Command Visor in her ship. Now she would have extreme difficulty getting back on her ship. Samus decided just to find that annoying piece of technology needed to break through that Liquid Qq. Samus blasted open the door she had been through to open the blast doors. She didn't go through the wall to get to the access panel but continued walking forwards instead. Samus blaster open the door in front of her. Samus was immediately confronted by a new type of Qq. Samus quickly scanned it.

 _Delta Qq:_

 _The Delta Qq is the 'big brother' of the Gamma Qq. Confrontations with this creature usually end in death. Mostly to the enemy of the Qq. The Delta Qq can disrupt most light spectrums. The Delta Qq also has blast armor that protects it from most weaponry. Delta Qq can cause spasms in live victims. It has near complete control of dead victims._

 _Recommended Visor:_

 _X-Ray Visor_

 _Danger Level:_

 _Very Dangerous_

Oh no thought Samus as the Delta Qq turned to look at her. It screeched and then her visor didn't even have time to close. Samus's visor had near shattered. It barely had enough time to slide into Samus's suit. All Samus could see was a blur. The Delta Qq had messed up the only light spectrum that she could see. SAmus couldn't even aim properly. Samus got major spasms around her whole body. Samus quickly passed out.

Samus had a dream. Her consciousness was looking from the back of her eyes. She saw herself stand up without her wanting to. She knew the Delta Qq was controlling her body. Samus's consciousness sat in the back of her brain thinking. She was thinking her Chozo family. She was thinking how she had to abandon them. Samus looked back through her eyes and saw that she was back at the room with the Liquid Qq. The Delta Qq was floating beside her. The Qq screeched once more and the Liquid Qq unsolidified and went out of the way. Samus's controlled arm opened the door and the Delta Qq made her follow it into the room. Samus wanted to look around but she couldn't. Samus saw that in the room was a Suit Upgrade! Samus desperately wanted to get it but the Delta Qq led her to a different room. Samus's visor was fixed by then. The visor closed over Samus's face. Suddenly Samus was in control of herself again! Samus quickly charged a Power Beam shot and shot it at the back of the Qq while it's guard was down. It howled in pain and it turned on Samus. Samus had turned into Q-Ball mode. Samus knew her visor would be safe in her Q-Ball mode. The Qq rammed into Samus as Samus was hit back against a wall. Samus uncurled and shot 3 shots of her Power Beam at the Qq before going back into Q-Ball mode. Samus then quickly uncurled once more and fired a Charged Power Beam shot at the Delta Qq. It recoiled in pain as it's body armor was ripped off it. Samus then quickly fired a Power Beam shot into it's eye. It was shimmering between humanoid Qq and Delta Qq. Samus finished the Delta Qq off with a Charged Power Beam shot. The Delta Qq faded into nothingness. A humanoid Qq was left standing. Samus saw it was wearing a similar suit to hers. It looked like a Q-Suit but made for a different body shape. Samus recognized this suit from the two humanoid Qqs who had saved her before she had the Q-Ball. It bowed but it didn't fade. It quickly turned and Samus and the humanoid Qq saw that two Liquid Qqs had blocked the path going either way. The humanoid Qq raised a gun and shot at the Liquid Qq blocking the way to the Suit Upgrade. It screeched in pain and turned back to a liquid state. Samus fired at the Liquid Qq while it was in liquid state with an uncharged Power Beam shot. It died and also turned into a humanoid Qq. This one was different to the of the humanoid Qqs Samus had seen before. This one was not soldier looking like the previous humanoid Qqs. It was wearing a lab coat. Samus realized it was a scientist. They both thanked Samus and then faded into nothingness.

Samus entered the room where the Suit Upgrade was. Samus noticed it looked like a Beam Upgrade. She stepped in only to be repelled by a force field. Samus scanned the force field.

 _Q-Class Force Field:_

 _The Q-Class Force Field is the equivalent to the Metroid-Class Force Field. It can withstand tremendous amounts of force. This force field is connected to a nearby computer terminal. The computer terminal is passcode protected._

Samus walked over to the computer terminals. Samus scanned the first one. It only contained lore. The middle one was the second to be scanned. It contained 2 scan data entries for Samus's logbook. Samus read them.

 _Warrior-Q_

 _The Warrior-Q is a Qq warrior. They were put into class groups. The weakest and largest was Group Alpha. The strongest group was Group Omega. The order of Groups go: Aplha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Kappa and Omega._

 _Worker-Q_

 _The Worker-Q was the other half of the Qq civilization. They are chosen from birth to be workers. Workers had the same pay but a less chance of death than the Warrior-Q. The main groups were the Scientists, Builders and the Magicians._

Samus also realized that these were the scan data entries that she needed for the humanoid Qqs. Samus then scanned the final computer terminal.

 _Access Terminal._

 _This access terminal is connected to the force field in this room._

 _Estimated passcode:_

 _013846_

Samus typed in the passcode quickly and the force field shut down. Samus stepped into the Suit Upgrade. Her arm cannon opened up to reveal a sinister looking gun. Come at me Qqs Samus though. _Come at me._

* * *

 **I am soooo evil! Suspense!**

Reviews:

Insomniac By Choice chapter 6 . Mar 3, 2015

There are two main issues with this story. First, almost all of the sentences are short. They are also choppy. They say one thing. They do not say two things in the same sentence.

The G.F.S. Cancer exited Warp Drive. The warship had arrived at the planet SY-876. SY-876 was a mining colony. The G.F.S. Cancer had come here because of a distress signal. This distress signal was rated A. The third to highest distress signal. This signal came form the capital city Imeia. It was home to 3 million residents.

So in addition to mainly consisting of telling people what is happening, they don't link together very well. Your premise is fine, as that goes, but that's an awfully peculiar style of narration, and not one that comes across as intentional.

The second thing is the reliance on game mechanics. Metroid as a series doesn't lend itself well to that, except maybe as subtle references or in-jokes. I'd recommend minimizing that as much as possible.

For smaller things, there are some sloppy things that jump out reading through it (like 'Bounty Hinter [sic]' ), and then I'm not sure why you have the lore entries centered. I think italicizing them offsets them from the rest of the narrative just fine.


	12. Metroid: Apocalypse Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

 _Quantum Beam acquired._

 _Now you can break Liquid Qqs in their solid form._

 _Would you like to merge the Quantum Beam with the Power Beam?_

 _{Yes} {No)_

Samus clicked no. She knew it would do nothing bad but it was a pain in the butt to un-combine them. Samus then tried her new beam out. Samus charged her Quantum Beam. It did not look like a classic charged beam. It looked like a ball on the other end of her arm cannon. It looked like the Seeker Missile when she was still preparing to fire from her Corruption mission. Samus unleashed the blast against the door she wanted to go through. The Charged Quantum Beam shot crossed the distance faster than you could blink. It collided with the door. The blast was unleashed. Samus felt the shockwave pass through her body. Samus gasped. The whole door was annihilated. Parts of the wall were cracked as well. Only then did Samus realize that this beam needed ammo. Samus was shocked at the low amount of ammo. Samus could only shoot 5 times before her ammunition would run out. Samus vowed that she would only use it when she needed to until she had a good amount of ammo storage and an Ammo Station near by. Samus checked her map. She then walked forward. Samus shot an uncharged Quantum Beam shot at the Liquid Qq in front of the door. The Qq turned back to a liquid state. Samus fired a missile at it. It died instantly. A scientist floated out and thanked Samus. Then he faded out of the visible spectrum. Samus crept along the wall and into the next room. It was quite big. It looked like some kind of laboratory. Samus saw a new kind of Qq. She quickly scanned it.

 _Epsilon Qq:_

 _The Epsilon Qq is one of the most powerful types of Qq. It can control most living things with ease. But it is limited because of armor. If armor is worn and no part of the body is able to be reached then the Epsilon Qq's telepathic controlling abilities are rendered useless. This Qq can mess up every part of the light spectrum besides gamma rays. The Epsilon Qq can also move inanimate things . Though this ability is limited._

 _Recommended method of attack:_

 _Charged Quantum Beam_

 _Danger level:_

 _Extremely deadly_

Samus closed the scan. Suddenly the Epsilon Qq sensed Samus's presence. It turned and then a message appeared on Samus's visor. It showed the name and health bar of the Epsilon Qq. Samus felt intensive strain on her visor. It was starting to crack. Samus quickly curled into Q-Ball mode. She was now invincible to the Qq's spectrum manipulating abilities. Samus was starting to spasm. She uncurled due to the pain.

"Help!" Samus screamed

Her visor shattered. The remaining pieces slid back into her suit. Samus noticed the Qq was probing into her body. It was looking if she was good enough to not be eaten. It decided that it wanted to control her. Samus stood up against her own will. Samus wasn't even looking through her own eyes. She was stuck in the blackness of her mind. Samus pushed with all her will to see where she was going. She was able to see only a blurry image but it was enough. She was being led to some strange room. She realized that she was very far from where she fainted. The Qq had used the ability of her suit. Her visor was still broken. Samus then saw her arm cannon rise and blast open a wall. Samus's body and the Qq ran through the hole. Samus and the Epsilon Qq ended up in a huge laboratory. It was about the size of 5 football fields. Samus was then forced by the Epsilon Qq into a statis chamber. Samus felt that the control of the Epsilon Qq fade. Samus quickly took back control. Samus saw that her Quantum Beam ammo was fully depleted. Samus realized with disappointment that the glass would not be able to be destroyed besides the Power Bomb. Which was still on her ship. Samus then noticed a fluid seeping into the statis tank. She desperately started smashing the glass. Samus hit the glass. No crack. Samus sank into the deepest depths of defeat. She was doomed. Samus knew she would die. She looked out of the glass and saw the Epsilon Qq looking at her. If it could smirk then Samus was sure it would. Samus's head was quickly submerged. Her oxygen lasted her another 2 hours before she she started fainting of oxygen deprivation. Suddenly the liquid got past her oxygen pipes and she started drowning. She fainted quickly after the liquid flooded her oxygen pipes.

* * *

 **Sorry that this is a shorter chapter than most. But I am planning a surprise.**

Reviews:

Fallpur chapter 7 . Feb 25, 2015

nice story keep up the good work


	13. Metroid: Apocalypse Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

 _"Is she going to be ok?"_

 _"I hope so."_

 _"I hope she wont have suffered bad injuries."_

 _"Yes, that was a dangerous procedure."_

 _"It was the only thing we could do for her."_

 _"Let's just hope she doesn't die of shock..."_

 _"She is conscious! Prepare the soothing gas!"_

 _"Yes sir!"_

* * *

Samus woke up. Her whole body was in major pain. She groaned. Samus heared a voice.

"Are you feeling okay Samus Aran?" asked the voice.

"Yes" replied Samus. Samus couldn't help but notice that her voice was different. But Samus wasn't able to look at herself.

"Release the body clamps! Samus?" commanded the voice.

"Yes?" Samus replied

"We are very sorry." answered the voice. The clamps around Samus were released. The statis tank door became reflective. Samus screamed! Her heartbeat rose to extremely high levels. Samus saw that she was not Samus anymore!

"Why did you do this to me?" Samus sobbed

The soothing gas was released into the statis tank. Samus was calmed down.

"This was the only thing I could do." answered the voice.

"Couldn't it have been something else?" Samus asked.

"We are very sorry but this was the only thing we had in storage." the voice said

"Grrrrr!" Samus growled

"Here" the voice said. The statis tank opened up. Samus flopped onto the floor in-front of the statis tank.

"This was the only thing we could do," said the voice, "We have read your mind but unfortunately that was after we put your consciousness into this body."

Samus stood up slowly. She looked into a mirror. She had her consciousness moved into a body of her greatly dreaded enemies. Her consciousness was moved into the body of a Space Pirate.

Samus turned her new Space Pirate body towards the owner of the voice. There were two humanoid Qqs. They were both Worker-Qs. They bowed.

The first one introduced themselves, "My name is QweforQuax. My assistant here is called QwaQouto."

QwaQouto said, "We are some of the scientists that have been freed from Liquid Qqs. Let me explain how the Qqs came to be."

"Ok" Samus answered simply sitting down. Even though her new pirate body would probably have allowed her to stay standing.

"We were preparing for the End. We predicted a renewed universe. Where no life would have started. We Qs didn't want this to be of course. So we created new forms of life. 3 finished projects and lots of unfinished ones. The 3 finished projects were the Alimbics, the Chozo and the Luminoth. We gave each one of our powers. We gave the Luminoth the power to read minds. The Chozo the power to predict. Finally we gave the Alimbics the power to manipulate with the mind. We put each species through a memory giver that gave them memories. We put them into space pods that would launch once the End was over. The unfinished projects, the Humans, the Space Pirates, the Zebesians, the Wotans, the Phygresians and the Bryyonians. We programmed the unfinsished projects's DNA into single-celled organisms. Then we made sure that a suitable planet for life would be found so that the projects could thrive. That is one part of the story. We had then prepared ourselves. We have created a machine that would turn any creature with DNA or RNA into a Qq. Unfortunately it wasn't completely finished by the time the End was close by. We had to enter the machine unfinished. The effect should have been that we thrived as Qqs for 3 eons just to be safe and then turn back to our regular selves after that. But the reason that we havn't turned back was because the part that was missing of the machine was the timer. This is how the Qqs appeared into this universe." QweforQuax explained.

"Oh," Samus admitted, "I never would have thought that..."

"We have recently noticed that the machine has been re-activated." QwaQouto said sadly.

"And we found that your body was put into that machine." QweforQwax finished.

"Really?" Samus asked in surprise.

"Yes," answered QwaQouto, "But if you want to get your body back then you will have to defeat the Qq that was you before."

"I will need some armor for that..." Samus explained to the Worker-Qs.

"We have realized that," QweforQwax said, "We have gotten a spare Q-Suit and we have modified it for you. We have included things you didn't have before for example the Q-Command Visor, the Vortex Grapple and the Black Hole Missile."

"What do they do?" asked Samus excitedly

"The Q-Command Visor works as the basic command visor. It is the only visor known to alien kind that can withstand the disruptive nature of a Qq. If you have a different suit upgrade that we were not able to install into your new suit yet then the Q-Command visor will have more functions. The Vortex Grapple can move extremely massive objects in near any direction. There was a hero that is now a Kappa Qq who used the Vortex Grapple and actually moved a planet into a new orbit! Doing this he saved 300 million lives. Finally the Black Hole Missile. It is one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. It has the capability of destroying a Olympus-class battleship's shields in a single missile. It is so dangerous that we have never passed on the knowledge. It is possible to configure the blast radius of the Black Hole Missile. We narrowed it down to a 10 meter radius. Also we added a special resistance on your new armor that will make you resistant to the blast of a Black Hole Missile. Once you get your body back the body you will have been in will turn into a dry husk. Type in the code that I will send to your suit to merge the new suit to your old one. We gave you your Power Beam. We found that it was the only thing that didn't change into a Qq. Probably because it isn't Q tech. Good luck on your mission!" QweforQwax explained.

"Good luck!" QwaQouto congratulated.

"Thanks!" Samus thanked.

Samus stepped towards the Q-Suit. It was exactly like her old one but it was just shaped differently as it was made for a Space Pirate. Samus stepped towards the armor. The armor turned into particles of light and then formed around her. Samus grinned as the suit materialized around her. Lets dance Qq, Samus thought. _Lets dance_...


	14. Metroid: Apocalypse Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Samus checked her suit's stats. She had 200 Missiles, 10 Energy Tanks which were filled to the brim, the Vortex Grapple, the Q-Command Visor and one Black Hole Missile. She typed a command into her Power Beam to show the Black Hole Missile. But she also applied the safety which would not allow the Black Hole Missile to launch or she would have to find a new one. Out of Samus's arm cannon came a missile with a pitch black warhead. Samus typed in a unique command into her arm cannon which opened it up so Samus could extract the missile. Samus was sure to be very careful with it. It weighed twice as heavy as a Super Missile and was one and a half times bigger than a Super Missile. Samus carefully unscrewed the black warhead. Samus saw that the warhead was more dense than the missile itself. The warhead alone weighed the same as a Super Missile and so did the body. Samus re-screwed the warhead back on to the missile casing and then inserted it back into her Arm Cannon. Samus then closed her Arm Cannon and retracted the Missile. Samus then stood up and walked onward. Samus entered a new room and realized it was the Laboratory that her body was turned into a Qq in. Samus carefully snuck around to look for any sign of a Qq. Samus stopped. She quickly dived to the side and where she stood a moment ago was a large crater in the floor. Samus turned instinctively and saw some Federation Demolition troopers. They turned their guns towards Samus and unleashed a volley of Super Missile like missiles at Samus. She dived out of the way just on time. Samus used her new Vortex Grapple to rip the armor of one of the Demolition troopers. Suddenly he was spasming in pain. HIs comrades took no notice of this and continued to attack Samus. Suddenly the spasming trooper lunged for his Missile weapon but then unexpectedly he pointed it towards his comrades. He fired and the armor of the Demolition troopers broke. They also started spasming while Samus just stood there in surprise.

"Who are you?" demanded the Demolition trooper who's armor had been taken off by the Vortex Grapple.

"I am Samus Aran." Samus replied

"Prove it." He said

"Let me warn you that I don't look like Samus Aran anymore." Samus said sadly

"Why not?" The Demolition trooper asked as his other comrades walked up beside him.

"Let me explain." said a voice from behind them. It was QweforQwax.

"Who are you?" Demanded the Federtion troopers.

"I am the Q who saved Samus's life. My name is QweforQwax. We are the creators of life in this current universe. We created the Chozo, Luminoth, Bryyonians, Alimbics, Space Pirates and you Humans." QweforQwax introduced.

"Why should I trust you?" asked the Demolition trooper, "You could kill me if you have the chance for all I know"

"If I wanted to kill you I could have done so already." QweforQwax explained, "Observe."

It materialized a Q-Suit around itself. Then QweforQwax told them all to go very far away. His cannon bulged out to twice it's size. A black warhead popped out of the cannon. Then a huge gust of smoke came from the back of the missile and the missile hit the wall. QweforQwax ran backwards to escape the blast radius. The missile hit a wall. A powerful gravitational field opened and a small black hole appeared. It then collapsed into itself making a huge concentrated blast wave. The whole planet shuddered under it's impact. It was like a Power Bomb but millions of times more powerful. The shock wave knocked QweforQwax, Samus and the Federation troops backwards. After a few seconds the blast was gone and in it's place was nothing. The wall that used to stand there had crumbled. As they inspected the damage they as a Beta Qq who had been trapped in the blast wave and it was turning back into a Warrior-Q. The Federation stood there in shock. Then QweforQwax asked, "Do you trust me now?"

"Yes" the Federation troopers said in unison

"Ok," the Worker-Q announced, "I want you to help Samus. I will give you each a new Q-Suit which will help you. But I will need a pledge towards Samus that you will help her get her original body back, is that understood?"

"Sir, yes Sir!' The Federation troopers said. They followed QweforQwax. Samus decided to do a bit of recon while they were getting their new armor. Samus had a look around. She saw a strange crate on the floor. It looked very strong and it had a very complex lock on it. Samus tried to open it with the Vortex Grapple but got nowhere. She did not want to try to use her Black Hole Missile unless she had no other option. Samus pent a good 10 minutes trying to input the code to open the lock. She sighed. The she got a faint idea in her mind. Samus selected the Q-Command Visor. Samus used the visor and locked onto the lock. It started typing in the code by itself. Then a fingerprint scanner was needed. The Q-Command Visor hacked past it without much difficulty. Then a voice check was needed. Samus's Q-Suit spoke for her. It was a raspy but young, masculine voice. The voice check was cleared and the crate opened. Inside were a few items. But the item of interest for Samus was a Suit Upgrade. It was the Scan Visor! The Qq must have hidden it here as the technology was not directly Qq tech Samus reasoned as she acquired the Scan Visor.

 _Installing new visor_

 _Scan Visor obtained._

 _Now you scan items to record information into your suit's database._

 _Current data in suit database._

 _No data found._

After reading the last two lines that appeared on her visor Samus realized that she needed to find her suit to get the scan data she had found on her trip so far. Samus noticed some movement behind her. She turned and raised her arm cannon towards the source of the movement. It was one of the Federation troopers. Behind him were the other troopers too. Samus greeted them. They explained that they had acquired a Q-Suit, a Q-Command Visor and a Vortex Grapple each. They also explained to Samus that the Q-Command Visor can allow them to communicate. Samus asked for the frequency that they were communicating on. They answered, "51.657 Tetra Hertz."

Samus opened the communications cannels. She announced, "Ok men, We will need to find a special Qq."

"How are we going to recognize this Qq?" asked one of the Federation troopers

"I suspect that it will be a Epsilon Qq. I had powerful weapons on me when I had the armor. So warn each other when a Epsilon Qq is found! Here is a diagram of a Epsilon Qq." Samus said uploading a diagram of a Epsilon Qq that she somehow had in her suit's database. She reckoned that QweforQwax had put it there for her.

"How should we go about finding this Epsilon Qq?" asked the Federation troopers.

"We will split up." Samus decided, "Get into groups of 2. One of you will go with me."

They quickly split into 3 groups. They each chose a direction to go to and soon they lost sight of each other. Samus went with the Federation trooper that she had freed with the Vortex Grapple. After a few minutes of walking down corridors they found a door that was blocked. The blocked door was located nearby a unlocked door. Samus scanned the blockage with her Scan Visor.

 _Ceiling parts have fallen down and are blocking access to a door. A explosive blast should destroy it._

Samus shot a missile at the blockage. It did not have much effect. She scanned again.

 _Ceiling parts have fallen down and are blocking access to a door. Missile blasts do not have much effect towards the blockage. A stronger blast is required._

 _Recommended weapon:_

 _Super Missile._

Samus stood there and thought about using her Black Hole Missile for this blockage. Samus saw a missile fly past her and hit the debris. Samus turned and noticed it was the Federation trooper that had shot the missile. Samus also noticed that the blockage was destroyed. Samus nodded to the Federation trooper and walked through the door. Inside were 3 Alpha Qq and a Beta Qq. Samus raised her arm cannon and started blasting the Qq with a barrage of missiles. Her teammate helped her destroy the Qq that she was shooting. This proved to be a easy task as they had the element of surprise. There was a computer terminal in the center of the room. Samus opened it and then saw a strange option. She tried her translator but it wasn't able to translate the top. It said:

 **Qwrynfnfusu?**

/\/\/\/\/\ **Yes** /\/\/\/\/\ **No** /\/\/\/\/\

Samus decided to take a risk and she clicked Yes. Samus heard some blast doors opening so she turned towards the sound. There was a hulking beast of a Qq. Samus scanned it.

 _Omega Qq_

 _The Ultra Qq is a destructive beast. It is a mutated creature capable of delivering a deadly blast of energy. It is a mutated version of a Kappa Qq._

 _Danger level:_

 _Extreme_

Samus gulped. Luckily the Omega Qq only taunted her. Samus saw that the other Federation troopers that she had on her team were captured in an energy force field. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Samus's partner yelled as he was pulled into a cocoon. It was so fast Samus could not do anything about it. Samus saw that the Omega Qq laughed. It split into parts of energy. One went into each of the Federation Marines. They screamed in agony. Suddenly they went limp and Samus ran towards them. They looked dead. Samus scanned her partner,

 _Federation Marine LQT98_

 _Name: Maxwell Jones_

 _Species: Human_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Status: Coma_

 _Subject has been exposed to unknown radiation. DNA of the subject and a Qq have merged. 89% of DNA has been converted to a Qq's DNA. Dangerous amounts of Protons found inside subject._

Samus did the same scan to all of them. They al had some kind of particle inside them. They were also all in a coma. Samus started walking away when she noticed a twitch coming from one of the Federation Marines. They all started twitching. They screamed in extreme pain as spasms enveloped their whole body. Their armor was ripped to shreds. Once the armor was gone Samus noticed that the Marines were turning into horrendous creatures. Samus took a step back half in horror and half as a survival instinct. The creatures took a look at Samus then disappeared into thin air. The armor also repaired itself and the armor took on a different color. The armor looked at Samus and escaped through the wall as an ectoplasm. Samus stood there gaping. She just had backup support only for it to be taken away in the blink of an eye. Samus nauseously walked to a nearby save station and performed a data backup. Samus felt refreshed and then decided to make a report on what she did. Samus sat in the corner of the save station to type in her report. She also spent the time to read through all the scans she got. This might take some time, she thought. This might take some time...

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter of Metroid: Apocalypse. I have now planned further than before so if my poll's (Go to my profile) selections choose Metroid: Apocalypse the most than I will be able to write faster chapters!**


	15. Metroid: Apocalypse Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

 _Date of lore:_

 _100,000 Before Federation_

 _{This lore entry is the most accurate translation possible. Excuse the un-translated words}_

* * *

 _We have thrived for years. Living of the land in peaceful harmony. But time has come. The Countdown is approaching QuiytQia and his team have found the true formula of life. We will use this to recreate our universe. The other colonies of other worlds have become to hostile to tolerate. We must destroy this life and create new life. We have 5 main projects for life. 3 of them are almost complete. We will have to send the other life forms early. They will hopefully survive the harsh reality of the universe and thrive. We have named the 3 completed colonies the Chozo, the Alimbics and the Luminoth. They would be dispatched onto planets well separate of each other. We will make sure they don't remember the presence of us. The 2 unfinished races. The Homo Sapiens and the Piratus Manibleix are going to have to go through evolution. We will aid them with hidden forces that they wont pick up unless they develop scanners that are of QweatouyiamQuiratoiusm quality. We are planning to use a full scale raid to the Xaiu race. They are growing to powerful for comfort. We will be sending our best armies and our best ships to neutralize the threat. Our workers have also predicted our end as well. We predicted the end of most of the universe. We have strengthened our planet's core making it almost indestructible. This means the planet will survive. We call this disaster the GyutmakiYouiteram. Or for non-scientific folk the Big Bang. It will destroy and then recreate 'most all the planets in the universe. Our scientists have predicted that the only other planet to survive is the treacherous planet Phaytu. Or more commonly known as Phaaze. We have had many failed attempts to destroy the living planet. One of our own creations unfortunately. We had produced a powerful toxin to stop it from creating havoc. It is still predicted to cause great distruction but not as much. The toxin called Pyutvon or Phazon can corrupt and destroy if not handled properly. The trick is to insert a dead spore into your body that consumes Pyutvon instead of producing it. We don't have long now. The army has launched and QuiytQia has sent his capsules to disperse life through the stars. We must get ready to release our souls to live on without a physical body. One plan is to turn our souls into a ecto-being that can let us live without a physical body. We will hopefully see you in a new ecto-body. The Countdown is nearing it's final moments. We have hidden our technology deep in our temple to protect it from invaders and pillagers. The ectomachine is starting and it cant be reversed. See you soon and we hope you will survive the catastrophe waiting at the end of the Countdown._

 _QtyuimQiuyt_

* * *

 **One of my smaller chapters for this book. Hopefully you like the lore entry. I have an interesting surprise at the start of the next chapter...**

 **I am creating suspense...**

 **Muhahahahahahah!**

 ***Cough* *Wheeze* *Cough***


	16. NOVA City Battles (Oneshot)

NOVA City Battles:

N.O.V.A

Views-36

Chapter 1:

"Keep up the suppressive fire!"

Bullets were flying. The sounds of machine guns roared. Death was everywhere. Humans and Volterites alike.

Commander Kal Wardin was sitting behind cover talking over the communication systems.

"Sargent Stevenson! head towards the west side of the city. Clear the road for us. We need to retreat!"

"I'm on it!" replied the Sargent

"Yelena! Get the drop ship down here NOW!"

"I'm on it" came the feminine voice of the AI Yelena

An explosion caught Kal off guard. He fell over due to the shockwave and grunted.

'You asked for it!' he thought activating a feature on his armor. A large set of micro needles punctured his skin and injected a serum into him. This took down the health of the armors shields. The serum raced to his brain and then everything seemed to slow down for Kal. He turned and stood up. There were over a hundred Volterites with plasma rifles aimed at the cover of his squad. He raised his assault rifle and opened fire. The recoil took down a small portion of his aim but most of the bullets found their mark.

"Drop ship is inbound to your location! ETA 15 minutes!" Yelena informed

Kal took note but kept on firing. Slowly everything sped up again and he had to duck behind cover. He inserted a fresh clip into his rifle and rolled behind another cover. On the floor was one of his fallen comrades who had a large plasma burn on his chest. The upside to this is that his weapon, a grenade launcher, was still intact and had a few rounds left. 13 to be exact.

"Drop ship ETA 10 minutes," Yelena informed, "I advise you leave to the extraction point immediately!"

Kal launched grenades from behind his parapet and then clipped the weapon onto his belt. The spare ammunition he attached to his belt. He bolted towards an old building on the verge of collapsing and took cover behind a stone column.

"Kill those freaking fuglies!" Kal heard over the com systems. Possible another squad.

"Beta Squad do you copy?" Kal asked

"This is Beta Squad 2 what's the problem?" the response came back.

"We are in trouble here. We are pinned down by about seventy Xenos and four Psychers. We have also detected an estimated one hundred and twenty other Xenos coming. They probably also have Cyber Tooths!" Kal shouted

"We are coming. ETA 3 minutes!"

Kal unclipped his Assault Rife and charged from his cover. He went on a seemingly suicide run if it weren't for his quick thinking. He had run into a pack of fifteen Xenos. He instinctively raised his hand and shot a pulse which knocked them down. Kal quickly threw a grenade and ran backwards.

Reviews:

DemolisherDude chapter 1 . Oct 31, 2015

Wow! I think I'm liking this, buuuut, I have one question... Is this the N.O.V.A mobile game?

JackSharpScribe chapter 1 . Oct 25, 2015

I have no idea what N.O.V.A. is, but i have noticed your writing get much better.

GJ!


	17. The Saviour Chapter 1

The Saviour:

Clash of Clans

Favorites-1 Follows-0

Views-123

Chapter 1:

 **Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story. I have prepared this short chapter as the beginning of a new idea that has been bubbling about in my brain. I am giving this short prologue as a sorry note for not being there this summer holidays. Enjoy!**

* * *

He awoke with a throbbing pain in his head. He looked around and found himself in the middle of a small room lined with swords, bows, bombs and armor. He heard two voices coming from behind a wooden door which was open slightly. Small flickers of daylight shone in through the tiny opening.

" **He poses a danger to us,** " a dark voice said sternly, " **He must not be allowed to awaken.** "

"How shall we terminate him?" another voice asked. It was clear that the darker voice was the leader here.

" **Throw him into the maws of the Dragon!** " the dark voice replied.

"Yes sir."

The door opened and a small man entered. He was wearing a red cloak which also covered the top half of his face. He also had a beard dangling from his neck.

The short man jumped back in surprise to see the man sitting up looking at him.

"Chief!" the short man shouted loudly.

The man knew it was time for action. He stood up and walked awkwardly towards the short man. The short man turned with his eyes bulging out. He dropped to the floor with his hands covering his face.

"HELP!" the short man cried shaking in extreme fear.

The man looked up, opened the door and covered his eyes to the extreme sunlight that flooded the room. He then quickly bolted out the door with his awkward gait.

" **GET HIM!** " the dark voice said towards his defensive towers.

Archers with longbows climbed up their towers and opened fire. Arrows shot past him barely missing him. He then stumbled to the edge of the clearing and looked back. A city protected by walls of metal. Fire spewing walls surrounding metal towers from where the archers were firing from. Suddenly an arrow pierced his upper left arm. He buckled in agony. He pulled out the arrow and limped of into the trees. He heard the dark voice cursing as his troops didn't want to venture through this strange transparent veil surrounding the city.

He traveled a little further before collapsing from exhaustion.

Reviews:

Yorkmanic88 chapter 1 . Sep 2, 2015

Keep going dude. This is interesting.

DemolisherDude chapter 1 . Aug 8, 2015

Hmmm, I like it! I think you tried to say jaws not maws. :/ Also, my sister pointed out that you don't limp when an arrow pierces your arm. Lol. other than that cool story! :)

Booyh13

JackSharpScribe chapter 1 . Aug 7, 2015

Ooh... I like it! Its very well written.

One thing though, it'd be nice if you said that this wasnt related to the other stories. thank you.


	18. Metroid: Restart Chapter 1

Metroid: Restart

Metroid

Favorites-4 Follows-5

Views: 521

Chapter 1:

 **Do you people know about the credits that you can get in Metroid Prime Trilogy? Well you can get them in FanFiction. Exclusive to only TheBarbarianKing though. This is how it will work:**

 **Red Credit: Review**

 **Yellow Credit: Favorite this Story**

 **Blue Credit: Follow this Story**

 **White Credit: Favorite TheBarbarianKing**

 **Friend Voucher: Follow TheBarbarianKing**

 **If you earn one then I will record it on my profile! If you are a Guest then make an account to gain Credits! PM me if you follow me of have favorite me. If you don't I cant award you a Credit! Good collecting!**

* * *

Samus departed the G.F.S. Libra. She flew towards Bryyo. She had to secure a new location for a Fuel Gel mining compound. She started flying into the atmosphere. Suddenly a huge blast of energy blasted a hole into her ship. Samus emergency ejected out of her ship. Then suddenly her Zero Suit, Power suit and Varia suit malfunctioned. She crashed into a old Federation base that was once a research vessel that had crashed. Samus collapsed on impact.

* * *

 **This is probably the worst chapter EVER! Though the 2 primary goals of this chapter is to kick start the story and to introduce FanFiction Credits!**

Reviews:

A.E. McDuff chapter 1 . Feb 19, 2015

Love Metroid. Follow! Blue credit please :)


	19. Metroid: Restart Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Samus woke up with a groan. She sat up. She realized her armor was gone. She stood up slowly. Big mistake. 2 Bryyonian Shriekbats noticed her and launched themselves at her. She instinctively jumped out of the way. The Shriekbats hit the ground where Samus was half a second ago. Samus had adrenalin pumping through her body. Samus controlled the adrenalin by taking a few deep breaths. She didn't want to recklessly enter a room and kill herself. Samus found the door to the Federation research vessel. She forced it open with a big groan. She didn't see any hostiles in the vessel. She walked to a access panel.

 _Access code required_

Samus typed in a access code that she remembered form her days working for the Federation.

 _Access code required_

 _-_ S76103BiUoo2_-_

Then a door opened into a supply depot. Samus walked in. The supply depot was _horrible._ There was broken, unusable equipment everywhere. Samus walked to a computer panel. Samus checked the inventory of the ship.

 _Ship Inventory:_

 _Phazon canisters - x10_

 _Semi-automatic plasma rifles - x15_

 _Energy Cells - x2_

 _Geoanium armor - x1_

 _Pyroanium bullet capsules - x30_

 _Electroanium batteries - x13_

Samus looked around the room. She knew the Phazon canisters would be empty as Phaaze blew up 4 weeks ago. The semi-automatic plasma rifles needed Electroanium batteries which also looked destroyed. The Pryoanium bullets would have no use for Samus either. The only 2 things of use were the Geoanium armor and the Energy Cells. Geoanium is stronger than Jovian steel but a lot less easy to shape. Plus Geoanium is extremely hard to mine. Hence the fact that the armor was basically a exoskeleton. Samus found that the Geoanium armor was powered by an Energy Cell. Samus inserted one of the Energy Cells into the exoskeleton. Samus heard a faint hum. Samus then put the exoskeleton on her back. It folded onto her giving her more strength. She picked up the other Energy Cell and walked out of the supply depot. Samus saw a small robot on the floor. It was Galactic Federation technology. Samus saw a insert for an Energy Cell. It had a damaged energy Cell in it's back so it wasn't able to power it's self. Samus removed the damaged Energy Cell and inserted the new one she had. It whirred to life. It hovered in front of her. It's front screen had a hand on it. Samus knew it wanted to scan her hand. Samus put her hand on the scanner. It's screen activated.

It said, "Hello. I am a supply-bot. My model is the SupplyBotX 846. I will help you Samus Aran."

"How do you know my name?" inquired Samus

"That scanner you put your hand on tested your DNA." explained the supply-bot.

"Oh," Samus said, "What is your name?"

"You can call me SB as it stands for supply-bot." replied the supply-bot.

"How do you work?" asked Samus

"I adapted myself to work with your missions. I can hold 4 Missile Expansions, 2 Energy Tanks and 3 Energy Cells. I can also hold 10 Suit Upgrades. I already have one that I downloaded of the network here. It is the only upgrade that will work for you." answered SB

"What Suit Upgrade?" Samus inquired excitedly. She hoped it was her Power Suit or at least her Zero Suit.

"It is called the Fuel Gel Tank." SB replied

"What does it do?" Samus asked disappointedly

"It is a substitute for a Energy Tank but uses Fuel Gel to power it." SB explained

"So I should go to the fire dock?" asked Samus

"Yes, It is advised that you go there until you have an easier source of power."

"But I already have an Energy Cell..."

"That only powers the exoskeleton but you need some shields."

"Oh" answered Samus. She wanted to slap herself for being so stupid.

"Well shall we go?" asked the supply bot

"Yes we shall." Samus exclaimed.

 _I was so stupid_ Samus thought _Extremely stupid_...

Reviews:

AVP5 chapter 2 . Mar 1, 2015

Update when you have the time please.

Fallpur chapter 2 . Feb 25, 2015

wow so good so far just get some more fighting in the next chapter it is a bit boring though, keep up the good work


	20. Metroid: Restart Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Samus and SB exited the Federation research vessel but while they were walking Samus saw a few Bryyonian Shriekbats hanging from a cavern wall. Samus quietly sneaked past the Shriekbats but accidentally Samus's foot hit a rock. The rock tumbled a few meters forward. Samus hoped the Shriekbats didn't notice the rock but unluckily for Samus they did. They flung themselves at Samus. Samus, having only her fists to damage enemies had to resort to dodging. The Shriekbats launched themselves at her. Samus dodged the first two Shriekbats. But unfortunately the third one hit her. 30 units of energy were taken off of her Fuel Gel tank. Samus realized she could not get more energy without a Fuel Gel source nearby. Samus picked up a piece of a Shriekbat which she recognized as a tail of one of the Shriekbats. Samus brought the Shriekbat tail with her so she could eat that once she could start a fire. She didn't have the life support system that she had in her Power Suit anymore. Samus realized she would need to find water before the end of the day. She felt dehydration starting to settle in.

Samus pushed onward. It was still day as Bryyo rotated at the same speed as it's orbit. She had encountered no resistance by any of the local wildlife. Samus realized she was getting very thirsty. But she decided to continue walking till she found some water.

"When are we going to stop?" inquired SB

"When we find a source of H20." answered Samus simply

SB raised no objection to that. He just hovered next to Samus. He was recording a map of the place. Samus saw something reflect in the light of the sun. Samus curiously approached. It was water! Samus wanted to know if the water was safe so she asked SB to scan the water to see if there were dangerous diseases in the water.

"SB," Samus asked, "Can you check if there are any dangerous pathogens in the water?"

The words scanning read on his display. Then the text changed to _No dangerous pathogens detected. 70% H20, 25% O2, 4% H2, 1% trace elements..._

"Nothing dangerous about this water." Samus concluded after she read the message on SB's screen. Samus lowered herself to the water and took a nice big gulp of water. It was cool and it trickled down Samus's throat. Samus took a few more sips before lying down to face the sky. The sun was not the brightest as Bryyo was on the fringe of the _Goldilocks_ zone for life. Samus wondered if she could start a fire. She got up and started looking for some sign of trees as she needed some sort of timber to get a good primitive fire going. Samus had hear that it was a very efficient way to cook food. Less efficient that modern day cookers but much more tasty she remembered one of the Galactic Federation troopers say when she was still working for the Galactic Federation. Samus remembered one of the Chozo survival instructors showing her how to make a primitive fire. Samus forgot his name which she regretted. Samus got a few spines from one of one of the gigantic Bryyonian Spined Trees. She started poking a hole into one of the spine's base. When it was a reasonable size Samus took the Fuel Gel Tank and then put one small drop into the crater Samus dug into the base of the spine. Samus quickly closed the Fuel Gel Tank and reinserted it into her suit. Samus then put another spine on top of the crater with the Fuel Gel inside so it was airtight. Samus banged the two spines against the floor. Samus saw the spikes go up in flames. Samus quickly put more spines onto the fire and let it burn for a little while. The spines burnt for a long time before more spines had to be reapplied. Samus started cooking the muscular tail of the Bryyonian Shriekbat. It cooked quite slowly as the spines did not provide too much heat. After about two hours Samus felt that the meat was ready. It was on the verge of lukewarm and warm. Samus pulled the fleshy meat and saw it was well cooked. Samus took a bite of the meat. It was a bit chewy but Samus managed to swallow it down. Only after the first bite did Samus notice the remarkable taste of the Shriekbat, and then did Samus also realize that there was a huge abundance of Shriekbats on Bryyo Cliffside! Samus finished eating the delicious meat before deciding t get some rest. Normally in her suit she could go on for days without rest but she didn't have her suit. Samus closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

 _"Are you sure of this emperor?"_

 _"Yes..."_

 _"Will it be safe here?"_

 _"Yes..."_

 _"Why are we hiding our most important technologies?"_

 _"The Chozo left us a message during their last meeting."_

 _"What sort of message?"_

 _"A prophecy."_

 _"What did it say?"_

 _"The translation was not good but the key points were, 'Meteor of Doom', 'veil Technology', 'Man of Ice' and 'the Savior'."_

 _"What do they mean?"_

 _"I have no clue. Hide this inside the statue of Kilnnh II."_

 _"Yes my lord."_

 _"And hide our most important technology inside the statue of N'Ge. Make sure that it is hidden in the mouth."_

 _"Ok my lord. I will commence with this task at once."_

 _"I know you are there. Now you must awaken. You don't need listen no more."_

Samus woke up with a jolt. She had a dream, a strange dream and in that dream she dreamt of two Bryyonians. They said something about hidden technology. Then Samus realized what her dream meant. She had to go to the places that the dream had shown her. Samus told SB that she knew where they had to go.

"Where is this?" SB asked as Samus was explaining the statue of _Kilnnh II_.

"It is in Bryyo Fire," Samus explained, "I remember scanning it on mission _Corruption_. But I don't remember that there was a power up inside. Maybe it was protected by a jammer field."

"That could be very possible." SB admitted

"Lets go." Samus said jingling with excitement. A new suit upgrade she thought, maybe a _Chozo Power Suit_...

Reviews:

AVP5 chapter 3 . Mar 11, 2015

Nice work and update when you have the time please.


	21. The Translation of Wizardnese Chapter 1

The Translation of Wizardnese:

Clash of Clans

Views: 141

Chapter 1:

 **Yay! We have a new Wizard book!. I am absolutely obsessed with wizards. Not sure why but they are awesome. Maybe its because I put them into 3/4 stories including this one. Well, Hope you enjoy The Translation of Wizardnese.**

* * *

 **Introduction:**

Welcome to The Translation of Wizardnese. In this book you will learn the language used in Wizard-land, regular chats between Wizards or Alchemists and in spells. This book was translated by the most pro wizards in the world at speaking English. This book will have links into other books such as Life in the Lab (Not too many connections there but still a few) and Wizard Book of Spells (More connections in this one). The goal of this book is to turn you into a fluent Wizardnese speaker. This book is also essential for non-Wizard born people/creatures to be able to become Wizard Apprentices and till you eventually become a wizard.

Some things to know before starting this book:

1\. Wizardnese does **not** use the same grammar as English. Especially in spells. The spell to make fire is not "Make Forth My Fire" but "Fire Make My Forth".

2\. Goblinnese is the language that doesn't use vowels, **not** Wizardnese.

3\. There are no swear words in Wizardnese. If one is given to you it is **made up**. ((Since 300 B.C) CoC is based in the Medieval/Dark Ages).

4\. When writing Wizardnese the punctuation is at the front of the text **not** the back like English.

We hope you become fluent with Wizardnese soon and fast! "Learn Fast!" or "! _Szzqikiol Edyutcter_ "

Reviews:

Latios300 chapter 1 . Oct 18, 2015

Pretty cool when's the next chapter coming


	22. The Void Blade Chapter 1

The Void Blade:

Infinity Blade

Favorites-1 Follows-1

Views: 320

Chapter 1:

He grunted as they chased him. He dared a glance. He couldn't see their faces, but he guessed they were full of hate and spite. He had to keep going for he didn't want to die. 'This will not be the end!' he vowed. He knew the reason they were chasing him. He grunted once more as he made it to the top of the hill and ran down the other side. He would not give it back. For it would spell doom to him. The wielder would be filled with greed and a wanting to keep the sword to itself given the chance. This is what drove him onward. He would not let it corrupt others.

He yelled at the top of his voice, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He expelled all his anger at the sky as he ran for his life. He was desperate and he was having second thoughts. Why did he steal it? 'Why did I?' He thought.

He was suddenly encased in a block of ice. He saw the armored figures circling him. There was noting he could do about it. He glared at the figures. The ice disappeared. The leader chuckled as he twisted a ring on his finger.

"You thought you could run from us, runner?" asked the leader in a dark and serious voice.

"Yes," said the runner quietly but defiantly. He actually did think that he could have escaped.

"Heh!" the leader chuckled

The runner looked up and saw the evil helmet that covered the figure's face.

"Give it to me!" said the leader, craving the weapon.

The runner reluctantly unclipped a sheath from his belt and handed it to the leader. The leader clipped it onto his own belt and unsheathed the weapon. It was a sword, resembling the Infinity Blade which was held in a unknown location but wasn't the Infinity Blade. This blade was black while the Infinity Blade was grey and almost resembling white. This blade. This blade was the last creation of the Worker of Secrets. The Void Blade. The anti-Infinity Blade. It was made as a trap for Ausar so that he could become a slave to the Worker. The Void Blade unfortunately for the Worker fell into the hands of the warrior Ryth who took it as a prize. Ryth was soon attacked by legions upon legions of the army of the Worker. He lost the blade in the battle.

The leader froze the runner again. Then he lunged the blade through the chest of the runner killing him. The runner was no more. He was not a Deathless. He was a mortal. The ice disappeared once more and the leader and his fellow armor clad figures walked back to the Vault of Tears where there outpost was now situated.

Reviews:

Sethwasmo chapter 1 . Jun 9, 2015

Not too bad, although I feel like you could have made it better.

JackSharpScribe chapter 1 . May 11, 2015

I have exactly no idea what this is based on... But nice job! I can see that your punctuation and grammar has gotten better, as well as your writing skills. Keep up the awesome fics.


	23. The Void Blade Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **Hi guys, girls and probably fans of this story that don't exist! I know that this story is a lot shorter than my norm. This is for two reasons, one is that I was on hiatus and the second reason is that I am loosing motivation in my stories! Please review! It will help make my life so much easier!**

* * *

He woke up with a jolt. He hit his brain with the palm of his hand. He started looking around. Memory loss. Amnesia. He groaned. He hated it when he woke up like that. The only thing he could remember was what he was referred as. X. That was his 'name'. X. He never had a real name. His masters referred to him as 'X'. He remembered his master's name to. 'The Slave dealer'. 'The Slave Dealer' kept his name secret. He also wore a helmet that covered his face. How he was able to see, X didn't know, but he guessed that 'The Slave Dealer' used magic to be able to see through his helmet.

X stood up and looked down at himself. All he was wearing was a small cloth across his waist which reached down to the knee. He opened up a closet nearby and saw some old, worn leather clothing. Judging by the thickness, X knew that there were very cold temperatures at some point in time. X took a thinner set of clothing and walked towards the door. He looked at the height of the door. 'Strange,' X thought, 'That's a very short door.' X pushed the door open and instantly started shivering. He quickly closed the door and took a few big breaths. *Pant*. *Pant*. *Pant*. X quickly put on the very thick layers and walked outside again. It was still freezing cold but at least it was more bearable! He saw many other slaves like him in the big mine. The mine was a near vertical shaft that plummeted deep into the planet which was used to mine resources. X looked to his left and saw a knight who was advancing towards him, sword drawn. X quickly looked to the left and he saw tree knights who had a Chelon in chains. The knights who held the Chelon in place let go of the heavy duty iron chains. The Chelon advanced towards X! X knew that he could not run backwards as that would only delay his death. He couldn't go to either the left or the right. the only way was to jump down the mineshaft!

"Here goes nothing," X muttered to himself as he jumped into the mineshaft. He plummeted like a rock and he hit the stone beneath. Hard.

X saw himself plummeting. The rocks whizzed past him at a speed to fast to comprehend. He looked down and saw the damp, grey ground coming up. X closed his eyes and fell onto the stone ground.

* * *

The runner grimaced. He was watching as X fell onto the ground. No he was not alive. He was exactly the opposite. Dead. His spirit was all that remained. The Void Blade did not have the ability to destroy the soul. It only strengthens the soul of the dead after the body is defeated beyond repair. He had been wandering around the Planes of Ashdor when he was suddenly transported to this place. He saw X looking around at the knights and the Chelon. He pitied X as he fell and hit the ground. The runner kneeled down next to X. He felt the heart beat dying. The runner knew that he would have to save X. The runner couldn't explain his feeling but it was just, there. The runner closed his eyes and concentrated. He noticed a ring on the finger of X. The runner merged his soul with the ring. A huge explosion of pure light enveloped X. His eyelids fluttered **.**

* * *

X saw nothing. As he hit the floor all he could see was nothing. He was within the endless void of nothingness. Suddenly a small door of light pierced the void. The door was beckoning to him.

 _Come to me..._

 _Walk through me..._

 _Save yourself from the Void..._

X stumbled towards the door. Once he entered through the door he was enveloped in a bright, yellow tinted light...

* * *

 **As I said just a few moments ago, I was on hiatus and I kinda still am until I get more motivation of either Life in the Lab Part 2, this story or one of my Metroid stories...**

 **I love cliffhangers BTW.**

 **On that note,**

 **Until next time,**

 **T.B.K.**

Reviews:

Daelas03 chapter 2 . May 26, 2015

uhhhhhhh sorry, but your not going to get any motivation unless you give us reason, I'm not saying its bad though, its pretty good, I just want some fighting...


	24. The Terran Chapter 1

The Terran

Terraria

Views: 47

Chapter 1

He opened his eyes looking into the new world. He saw a beautiful blue sky above him. Fluffy white clouds, lush green tree tops, and an ugly face.

"Argh!" he screamed scrambling hastily to his feet.

The ugly face looked up and watched him. The ugly face belonged to a man wearing a polo shirt and some jeans.

"Well, well what have we here?" asked the ugly face

"Who are you?" he asked

"My names Jacob but I am also known as The Guide." the ugly face replied, "What's yours?"

"I don't know."

"Hmmm. Make one."

"Call me... Zach." Zach decided

"Well Zach, there are many things you should know," The Guide stated, "But first you might want this."

The Guide tossed a bag towards Zach. It was small and it had a few tools sticking out the top. Zach pulled them out. He ended up with a wooden sword, a copper axe and a copper pickaxe.

"Why do I need this?" Zach asked

"Well you must know a thing or two first. First of all we are on an island in the middle of the ocean. No other land for kilometers upon kilometers. Second of all this island has no settlement. So we're the only ones here."

Zach stared skeptically at Jacob, "Then how are you alive?"

"Again I'll have to explain something else first. You know the conservation of energy right? Energy can't be created nor destroyed. In the normal world you have energy such as light energy, thermal energy, kinetic energy, chemical energy and electrical energy. On this island we have one more. Magic energy. It sounds childish but it's true. You body converts some of it's extra metabolism into the creation of Mana. Mana is like fat but stores magic energy until you cast it."

Zach interrupted, "How do you know of the places beyond this island?"

The Guide replied, "Many a sailor became shipwrecked on these coasts. Their books explained all I need to know."

Zach nodded.

"So back to the topic. With this magic energy you can perform extraordinary feats. Every living creature on this island has Mana which can only be absorbed if your own Mana is used up in the process. With this Mana I have inside me I was able to cast a spell. This spell is called the Re-Spawn Tome. It allows for any killed creature to re-spawn. The more powerful the entity, the longer the re-spawn takes. Every tie I died due to the wild life or due to hunger I just re-spawned quite quickly. This spell affects you too."

Zach nodded again understanding, "So I have this Mana inside me now too?"

"Yes. You have a very small amount. There are special items capable of enhancing your Mana. One of these are Mana Crystals. I will tell you later how to make these. Now I recommend building a shelter. Re-spawning can negate the need for a shelter but it can be excruciatingly painful. Imaging being pricked to he edge of death and then placed in an oven to bake. Then imagine your limbs falling off and being re-sewed back on. All while having a head splitting fever. That's why I recommend a shelter."

Zach couldn't imagine what that would feel like and vowed never to have to feel that. He pulled an axe out of his pack and walked to the nearest tree. He swung it a couple of times and after about 10 minutes of chopping was able to cut down the tree.

The Guide chuckled watching Zach spending forever trying to cut down that one tree.

"What's so funny huh?" Zach demanded

"Ha ha ha! You don't chop of the roots and then pull the tree to cut it down! You cut it off at the stump! The roots are no good as wood!" Jacob answered

Zach grunted. It wasn't fun being at an lower intellectual than your partner.

"Well anyways. You might want to start on the house. Its going to get dark soon. Unless you want to die I suggest a small wooden shack. Though if you're an amateur builder you might as well build a barricade in front of that cave entrance. If I were you I would do that first."

"Why don't you?" Zach retorted secretly hoping The Guide couldn't answer that.

"I told you before that I activated the Re-Spawn Tome right? Well I cant exert myself to major physical activity if I am to uphold that tome. It's not easy. It's very taxing on your concentration." The Guide replied much to Zach's disappointment.

"Okay! Sheesh!" Zach said turning away mumbling to himself.

* * *

 **Hello everyone,**

 **This is TheBarbarianKing. I have written this new story which I think will be very interesting. I play Terraria as well and I think its really cool. I have played it for a month now and the major events to me that have happened is that I defeated the WoF, activated Hardmode and I challenged the Golem. I did the latter extremely prematurely as I hadn't even defeated Plantera nor any of the Mechanical Bosses. I was able to blow up the door with a Bomb and then I was able to challenge the Golem. I destroyed his hands and then lowered his head to half health until he could shoot lasers through walls. I used a tunnel leading to the arena of the Golem as cover to regenerate but then I died due to his wall piercing lasers.**

 **Anyways, I am also in the process of rewriting Life in the Lab Part 1 but it is going to go slowly as I might only add a paragraph or two a week. I also am writing a collab with Booyh2002 (formerly Booyh12) so check it out. I might start another collab with someone else but that is uncertain. If you want me to do a collab stoary with you PM me with the details.**

 **T.B.K.**


End file.
